Never Sweeter
by princesskag03
Summary: McGee and Ziva have been keeping a something from the team...will they ever find out what it is :D McGIVA
1. Divine Indulgence

_**Never Sweeter**_

**Summary- **McGee and Ziva have been keeping a secrete from the rest of the team, will they ever find out what it is?

**Characters- **Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Scuito, Jethro Gibbs

**Couple paring- **McGiva 

**Disclaimer- **ME NO OWN NCIS ^_^

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**!!! Chapter 1 !!! **_

McGee woke up in bed alone he was hoping to wake up to the sweet smile of his companion, the one he had a wonderful night with, but that did not seem to be the case. He got up the memories of that night still running through his head, he looked over at the pillow next to him only to see a neatly folded piece of paper that was addressed to him he opened it and he recognized the hand writing, his lover had left him a note, he then hurried to read it.

_Dear Tim, _

_Honey I am so sorry that you are alone this morning and sorry that I am not there believe me I want to be , I want to stay home and just stay in your arms wrapped up tight for a long time, and I wanted you to wake up to the smell of breakfast. But I decided to go to work early today since I haven't been in a while now. By the way I love the new nick name you gave me, how writer like of you and maybe tonight you can call me that again, and don't even put that in your book, I love you to death my little Gummy Bear but I can kill you. I also set the alarm clock but knowing you, you will wake up before it. Well I just wrote this note to tell you I love you and will talk to you later *kisses* I miss you_

_Always yours – Divine Indulgence _

McGee read the note and smiled, and kept on reading it until he got a phone call

"McGee" he answered

"Probie, where are you Dude you have been gone for a month due to 'personal matters' and then you want to come to work late, boss is going to have your head" Tony said with Joy

"Tony, I am not late it is only 7 and we don't start until like 8 so I have time"

" I know but you know how the boss is, and how.." Tony started but did not get the chance to finish, because McGee hung up on him

----------------------------------------

:::::NCIS:::::

'B-E-E-P' the phone hummed as Tony held it to his ear, Then slammed the phone down in its respective place.

"I can't believe this" Tony stated "I got _hung_ up on"

"What, by a girl who wont give you the time of hour" Ziva said grinning

"Day Zee-Vahh , The time of Day and No that was McGee, he hung up on me, I mean me"

"You want to date McGee" Ziva asked

"Ah Ewwh NO!, who would want to date McGee"

"well-" Ziva started but was interrupted

"Don't answer that" Tony cut into her sentence

"What has gotten into McGee, what did that fake pipe get to his head-" Tony was interrupted by a head slap brought on by Gibbs

"At least he has a brain DiNozzo" Gibbs said while walking to his desk

"I dissevered that" Tony responded

"Good now, get back to work" Gibbs Commanded

"Yes Boss" Tony replied

Ziva was trying so hard not to laugh, but she could not hold it in for much longer

"Some thing funny officer David" Gibbs asked

Ziva hid her laughter for the time being and smiled then answered "No nothing at all"

A small smile crept onto Gibbs face but disappeared when he looked over at McGee's desk at saw it empty "Where is McGee" he barked

The elevators dinged and McGee strode in the office coffee's and a Caf-Pow in hand "I am right here, I couldn't get a hello welcome back, but I got a 'where's McGee' " He said as he handed a coffee to Gibbs who drank it then smiled, Something was different about him, he could not tell if it was his voice that had gotten more serious and deeper, or his complexion that had gotten tanner, or his walk that had more swagger and confidence. But he could not put his finger on it , what had changed about McGee, but he was going to figure it out or have Abby figure it out at least. So Gibbs smiled at McGee to show that he liked the coffee and took the Caf-Pow out of McGee's hand and went to Abby's Lab

Then McGee went to Ziva's Desk and placed the coffee on it

"Toda" She Thanked

He then bent down to her ear and whispered "No Problem" which caused her to shiver in want and desire then smile while looking into his eyes

Tony looked at them and wonders what really has gotten into McGee and what has changed him and sees the way that Ziva and him are acting and decides to break the moment by asking "Probie where's my coffee"

McGee stands up straight and walks to his desk and places his stuff down then replies without looking at Tony "I don't know probably still in a coffee pot"

Tony looked at him shocked "What did you say"

"I know I did not stutter so you must be going deaf" McGee said finally looking at Tony

Which caused Ziva to almost choke on her coffee

Tony looked at McGee's eyes and saw confidence something that he never had before "_what happened when he left a month ago_" Tony thought to himself

"Oh I heard you" Tony stated

"I know that, that is why I did not repeat my self" McGee replied

And Ziva started to smile

"Why did you not get me coffee" Tony asked

"You never asked, I don't read minds" McGee answered

"I don't recall Ziva or Gibbs Calling you for coffee"

"you don't recall much these day do you"

Tony looked over at Ziva who was drinking her coffee and enjoying the show

"What" She asked looking at Tony trying not to laugh because she did not want the laughter to get on tape because she had been recording the argument to show to Abby

"You called and asked McGee for coffee" Tony asked/stated

"Yes, No, Not necessarily , Ok I Text-ed him" Ziva answered

"what about Gibbs" he asked looking back and forth at Ziva and McGee

McGee answered "he e-mailed me" he said with a smiled

Tony looked shocked "I cannot believe this when did you and boss turn into such McGeek' s" he said while looking at Ziva

Then was accompanied by a slap to the back of the head

"Thank you Boss" Tony recited but Gibbs was no where in sight

"I never thought you would call me 'Boss' Tony" McGee answered then strode out of the bull pen

While standing in front of his desk he walked over to Ziva who was sitting on the edge of her desk while rubbing the back of his head he asked "what the hell is wrong with him"

Ziva replied "Just because he is tired of your crap there has to be something wrong with him"

"Yeah" Tony stated

"You will never grow up will you Tony" Ziva asked sternly

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and replied "you know how grown up I can be, don't you Ziva" in a husky voice

Ziva looked into his eyes and replied "No Tony I don't and if I did I wouldn't want to remember" then she removed his hands from around her and walked off

She rounded the corner and was pinned against the wall

"What took you so long" McGee whispered then kissed her neck "My Divine Indulgence"

Causing her body shiver and tingle from his touch

Then she replied by saying "Tony was being an ass, my little Gummy bear"

The she kissed him and he responded

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**Thank you for reading this is my first McGiva fanfic **_

_**So please review please and thank you **_

_**---Princess Kag3--- **_


	2. What Changed?

**Disclaimer--- I don't own NCIS I wish I did though …….aaahhh….life is so unfair **

_The she kissed him and he responded _

_**!!!Chapter 2!!! **_

They broke apart for air

"You know we should not be doing this, at least not here" Ziva whispered

"I know but, I like the fact that we might be caught at any time so exciting don't you think" McGee replied with a smile

"you are dangerous" Ziva stated before kissing him again

He responded quickly to the kiss, and his hands moved quickly up her shirt causing her to moan in pleasure against his lips

-------------------------------------

:::::::::::::::Bull Pen::::::::::::::::::

Tony was sitting by himself at his desk thinking about what Ziva said

And then he was thinking about her touch

"I think I'm in love with Ziva" Tony said to himself

He started to remember the time they were together, her smile her laugh, her cry's her hug, her lips, then he remembered his greatest mistake

He cheated on her with two other women, Jeanne and Abby

While he was dating Ziva he was doing undercover work with Jeanne and while doing undercover work her he was dating Abby,

Ziva understood the Jeanne part but felt disgusted at the fact that he slept with her best friend

And after that they were never the same Ziva became more distant toward him and never teased him like she used to or make fun of him like she used to or playfully slap him across the face like she did before and when they went to California together they hardly talked, and what made it worse is when Jenny died she resented him because he did not listen to her, in order to save her life.

Ziva changed as well after they broke up she became more and more beautiful

4 months after Ziva broke up with Tony her hair was straightened, she wore clothes that shaped her body, her lips became more delicate and fuller, her smile contained such joy and happiness, her eyes sparkled.

But what hurt Tony the most is that her smile was not for him, but for someone else

Some one he wanted to know, some one she would not tell him and someone that made her happy

Some one that made him realize that he made a huge mistake

When he was dating Abby she was dating McGee

But unlike Tony who told Ziva the truth straight out, she told McGee the reason that she was breaking up with him was because of the fact that he plays video games like Sorcery Dungeon and Elf Lord Castle

And McGee stopped playing the games and kept asking to get back together with her and she kept denying him until he gave up on her, it was only a month ago the day before he left that Abby told him the real reason .Which was that she did not love him anymore and she was dating Tony which she had cheated on him with.

McGee took it very well all he did was smile and say "Thank you" then walk away and they did not see him until today

While McGee was gone Tony and Abby broke up and then started to see other people and Ziva started to talk to him and Abby more often

And Tony was happy but he wanted to be more then friends again with her, but she kept pushing him away and crushing his hope of becoming her companion and lover again but he kept trying.

"I want her back" Tony said out loud

-------------------------------------------

:::::::::::In Abby's Lab::::::::::::

Gibbs was asking Abby about how she was feeling, because for the past month she has been getting tired and her mind had been out of it. That he so totally forgot to ask her to find out what changed with McGee.

"Hey Abb's" Gibbs broke her mindless ranting

"Yeah Gibbs"

"I need you to do something for me" Gibbs stated

"You mean like a favor, 'cause I could do a favor, hey I do favors all the time, I can do a favor for any one , well it depends on the person and the favor but favors are cool , is it a favor Gibbs" Abby finally finished

"Well-" Gibbs began

"Also favor comes from the word favorite so if I do a favor for you then that means you are my-"

"Abby" Gibbs called sternly, hoping it would cause her to be quite

"Sorry, you were saying" Abby replied innocently

"I want you to do a favor for me"

"I got that part"

Gibbs just looked at her

She then used her hands and Zipped her lips and threw a away the key

Gibbs just smiled at her antics

"As I was saying I want you to find out what happened to McGee"

"What do you mean did something bad happen to McGee while he's away, cause Gibbs it has been a month since I have seen him or heard from him" Abby said in a panic

"Shh, Abby calm down he is fine, he came back to work this morning" Gibbs hushed

Abby calmed down a little then asked "What wrong other than the fact that he has not come by to see me" Abby then pouted

"McGee changed" Gibbs said bluntly

Abby turned to him, her face in shock combined with sadness

"What do you mean changed"

"I do not really know my self, but his attitude is different, everything is different" Gibbs stated

"What happened"

Gibbs threw up his hands in frustration, then looked back at her and replied " that is what I want you to find out"

"Alright, I will do it I want to know what happened to McGee too" Abby said with a smile

"Thanks Abb's" Then Gibbs Kissed her on the cheek

Just as Gibbs was about to leave McGee came through the lab door

Abby turned her head to the door

"McGee" She asked

"Hey Abby long time no see how are you" He said with a smile

"_that can not be McGee, Gibbs was right he did change PHYSICALLY!!, he was super hot, McGee was like a new person, His eyes that you could see right through and read like a book his emotions , was deep and mysterious, his hair that was low cut had grown a little and gotten lighter on the top, His Body that was frail, pale and limp, was tanned Toned and fuller from what I can tell, dang his clothes are in the way, speaking of clothes he even dresses better, more sharper and more clean cut, His voice that was innocent and tender, is now deeper and has more confidence, and that smile OMG, McGee looked super hot especially with the unshaved look but this time he was gorgeous, what changed him, who changed him" _Abby thought to her self

Just then Ziva walked in to the lab with her video camera

"Hey Abby" Ziva came in as happy as ever

"Hey Ziva, did you see McGee" Abby asked

"Of course I did, he looks super sexy doesn't he" Ziva asked

Abby felt jealousy rise up inside of her

Just then Tony came through the door only to see every one in there

"Was I not invited to the party" Tony asked

"Yes" Ziva and McGee said in unison

Then smiled at each other

Abby and Tony both felt the jealousy slowly rise

"DiNozzo, what is it" Gibbs asked

"Ziva's Father wants to talk to McGee in MTAC"

"Crap" Ziva and McGee said as they looked at each other

_**Thnks for reading this chapter tell me what you think **_

_**REVIEW PLZZ AND THNK U :D**_

_**---Princess Kag 3--- **_


	3. Alone in MTAC

**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS, I really want to but I am sorry to say that I don't **

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"_Ziva's Father wants to talk to McGee in MTAC"_

"_Crap" Ziva and McGee said as they looked at each other_

_**!!!Chapter 3!!!**_

"What do you mean wants to talk to, DiNozzo" Gibbs barked

"I mean he just said that he wants to speak to McGee, alone" Tony explained

"McGee what did you do to piss off the director of Mossad" Abby asked

"I am going to find out" McGee stated then walked out of the lab

Ziva followed and the rest went behind her

----------------------------------

:::::::::In MTAC:::::::::::

They walk through the door of MTAC and sees director David's face on the screen. McGee walks up to the screen and the others sit in the chairs behind them

"Ah, Timothy" Director David calls in excitement, then looks behind McGee and see all the other people, Then he loses all excitement "I thought I said alone"

"Alone, there is no way that you are talking to my Agent alone" Gibbs states finally speaking up

"Yours huh," Director David asks

"Yeah mine" Gibbs says

"Timothy"

"Yes Director David" McGee replies calmly

"I told you to call me Eli" Director David Says

"Yes Eli" McGee repeats

Then he Eli starts to speak in Hebrew

"I would like you to be an Agent for Mossad"

Ziva understanding what her father just asked, jumps out of her seat to where McGee is and shouts "Hell NO" in English

"Are you serious" Ziva replies back in Hebrew

Every one else is confused to what is going on

"Yes Ziva, I am serious, I want him" Eli stated in Hebrew once more

"You can not have my husband" Ziva shouts again

This time everyone under stood what she just said because it was in pure English

And their eyes grew wide and Gibbs almost spit out his coffee

Abby dropped Bert on the floor

Tony almost fell out of his chair

Ziva then stormed out of MTAC

"I will think about your offer Eli, but I cannot make promises" McGee replied in Hebrew to the Man

This shocked them even more then before

"McGee knows Hebrew" Abby whispered to Tony

"And Ziva is married" Tony whispered back

"Yes that is good thank you Timothy" Eli replied in English then signed off

McGee quickly ran out of MTAC and down stairs only to find Ziva sitting at her desk crying , McGee slipped on his wedding ring and saw she did the same, so he walked up to her

"Sweet heart" McGee called

But she kept crying

He sat her up and walked around her desk and sat in her chair, then she sat on his lap and hugged him still crying

"Honey, are you ok" McGee asked

"No….he ….is …..Going…..to ….take …..You …..Away…..from…..me" Ziva said in between tears

"Honey, I see you wearing you ring" Ziva looked at her hand then looked at his

"Yes and you are too" Ziva said ceasing in tears

"Yes I am and these rings are a symbol of our love, and that means nothing can break it because it is too strong" McGee said with a smile

"Your are right" Ziva replied then she kissed him and he kissed her back

Tony, Abby and Gibbs were still in MTAC. Gibbs was trying to reconnect with Eli again to ask him what was going on

"I have never seen Gibbs this mad" Abby said to Tony

"I have, when he lost his memory and was trying to remember but couldn't, but I feel this time it might be worse" Tony replied

"I wonder when Tim, learned to speak Hebrew" Abby asked in curiosity

"Why don't we go ask him" Tony said with a smile then exited MTAC and Abby was not to far behind him

------------------------------------

::::::The Bull-Pen:::::

Tony and Abby were walking down the stairs from MTAC they looked to the bull pen and saw something that dumbfounded them

They saw Ziva and McGee making out at Ziva's desk

Abby felt confused and angry that Ziva was kissing McGee, Tim was supposed to crying on the side lines waiting for her to take him back not kissing other women

Tony felt jealousy hit its peak and was overcome with it. He felt disgusted and angry at the fact McGee had his hand on and was kissing _his_ Ziva. But he was going to stop it

Tony ran down the rest of the stairs and ran into the bullpen went over to Ziva's desk, lifted up Ziva off of McGee and dropped her on his chair then went back over to McGee who was now standing in front of Ziva's desk

"is there a reason for your disturbance, Tony" McGee said calmly with a slight grin

"What the heck do you thin your doing" Tony asked enraged

"well I was kissing Ziva, boy dose she have sweet lips" McGee replies with a smile looking towards Ziva

Ziva smiled back

Tony throws a punch at him McGee catches The punch and twist his hands around his back and holds it there

"Tony that was not very nice" McGee says calmly

Abby walks over to Ziva and asks "what the hell was that"

"what was what" Ziva asking seriously clueless

"don't play dumb with me Ziva, why were you kissing McGee"

"Because I can" Ziva replies smugly

"You took advantage of McGee didn't you, I bet he was just trying to cheer you up but then latched your lips onto him, I bet he didn't even see it coming, he tried to make you feel better because that is just the kind if sweet guy he is" Abby stated

"Then why did you break up with him" Ziva asked showing no emotion

Abby did not respond

"Why did you not take him back after he stopped playing the games that you 'supposedly' broke up with him for" Ziva asked her voice getting angrier

Abby still did not answer

"Why did you not take him back after he asked and asked and asked to the point where he gave up and he was a wreck" Ziva asked again and her Tone rising

Abby still could not answer

"Oh I know, it was because you were screwing around with my boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend" Ziva yelled

'S-L-A-P' Abby slapped Ziva across the face

"Abby, Abby, Abby, that was not a good idea" Ziva replied with terrifying calmness

"why is that, what are you going to so slap me" Abby spat

"No kill you" Ziva replied

Abby looked scared

Ziva then smiled and replied "but I promised Timmy that I would not hurt or kill you if I got mad and he would not kill Tony if he got mad"

"What are you talking about Tim cant kill Tony" Abby said cockily

"did you see the 6 pact going on 8 pack Tim has, wait no you haven't, well Tim has well toned muscles way more then Tony and it would not be hard to kill Tony" Ziva praised

"So what in a month he just changed like magic" Abby stated

Ziva smiled then replied "you don't know what he has been doing for the passed month do you"

"No, why do you"

"of course let me give you a hint" Ziva sad then whispered something in Abby's ear and went to break up this fight leaving Abby alone put the pieces together

Ziva walked up to McGee and told him to let go of Tony's arm which he did

Tony got up and went to punch McGee but did not know that Ziva was so close and ended up punching her instead

Ziva fell, McGee caught her, Tony went to help her up

McGee grabbed Tony by the neck and said " You hit her" he yelled "You hit my wife"

"Wife" Tony asked while losing breath

"Yes wife, me and Ziva got married a year after you cheated on her"

"you've been married for 2years" Tony said still losing breath

"Come near her again and I will kill you with a paper clip or take it slow and beat you to death"

Tony looked in to McGee's eyes and saw strength and rage "ok, ok, I get it" Tony said

McGee let go of his neck and went back to Ziva who was slowly getting up

Then Abby remembered what Ziva whispered to her

"_You don't know what Tim has been doing for the past month" Ziva asked _

"_no, do you" _

"_of course let me give you a hint" Ziva said _

"_ok" _

"_Tim has a tan, knows and has a personal relationship with my father, suddenly became strong, his attitude toward things and the mystery around him has changed, he knows Hebrew and can kill with a paper clip" Ziva replied "figure it out your no a stupid girl Abby" _

Abby thought and thought then she got it "McGee is working with Mossad" Abby said out loud

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thank you for reading,, **_

_**I hope you like it if you did not or if you did let me know REVIEW **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	4. What ?

**A/N – sorry for having you guys waiting so long , I hope you like this chapter ^_^ **

**Disclaimer – I DONT OWN NCIS -_- **

**&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&**

_Abby thought and thought then she got it __"McGee is working with Mossad"__ Abby said out loud _

_**!!! Chapter 4 !!! **_

Abby looked at McGee who was helping Ziva off the floor and then it all made sense the attitude, the appearance, the every thing. Ziva and Mossad had changed him, but she could not tell if it was for good or for worse.

"Timmy" Abby called out to him

He looked at her

"Is it true, are you working with Mossad" Abby asked as if she was about to cry

"Mossad…you are not Israeli right? " Tony asked

"No I am not, but they need some one to help them with their computer analyst and I volunteered but instead I went through this vigorous training, and before I knew it I was on my first mission and I had to take out some one" McGee explained

"So they trained you, for what to kill someone" Abby asked

"No they trained him for me" Ziva cut in "when my father found out we were married while Vance had separated us during the 6 months, my father was trying to arrange a marriage for me with one of my child hood friends Michael Rivkin, sure he was nice and kind but he is not the one I wanted. So I told my father that is did no need help on getting married because I was already married, My father was furious so he called Tim up to Israel…"

"Is that why you were not here for a couple of weeks" Abby asked

"Yes that is the reason" McGee said simply indicating Ziva to continue with the story

"…And my father met with him and talked to him for an hour almost before he came out of the office and he was smiling, and gave us his blessing so he really liked him but he said McGee was not suited for me strength wise so a month ago he called McGee up there again and trained him behind my back so that is why I was gone for 2weeks I was stopping my father from killing my husband,"

Abby and Tony both cringed at the word Husband and Ziva noticed

".... but when I got there I realized that he did not need my help he was passing all of the training courses, he beat the regular Mossad officers scores and came in at the second highest score." Ziva explained and smiled at the same time

"Who came in first that Rivkin guy" Tony asked

"No, Me" Ziva replied

"Figures" Abby Mumbled

Ziva heard the comment but chose to ignore it

"Gear up" Gibbs said as he descended the stairs from MTAC

Every was in attention

"Tony, Ziva with me, McGee stay and work with Abby" Gibbs commanded

Tony and Ziva hurried to grab there gear. Abby and Tony had a huge smile on their faces. Ziva blew McGee a discreet kiss that not even Gibbs noticed and then they were gone

McGee just walked past Abby with out a word and headed to the elevator, Abby walked fast to catch up to him. But was able to when he stopped at the elevator and pushed the call button. While behind him she noticed that his shoulders were broader she reached to touch them but McGee moved forward to enter the elevator. She waked in behind him

----------------------------------

:::::::::::::With Gibbs:::::::::::

"OK Ziva you drive" Gibbs stated

"oh boss please I just ate" Tony stated

"Too bad" Gibbs stated

"I do not want to drive" Ziva said simply

They both looked at her

"Ziva are you feeling alright" Gibbs asked

"Yes perfectly fine" Ziva replied

"Then drive" Gibbs commanded

"No I do not want to" Ziva protested

"fine Tony you drive" Gibbs stated

"Cool, I'll drive" Tony accepted

They entered the Dodge Charger Tony sat in the drivers seat, Gibbs in passenger and Ziva in the backseat

She had a feeling it was going to be a long drive since Tony was driving, Boy did he drive slow

So Ziva took out her cell phone and decided to instant message since she did get a new Palm Pre. So she signed in her username - Israeli­_Ninja01. and she wanted to talk to one person, and she found him

**Israeli_Ninja01- **Hi, I am bored Tony's Driving

And he wrote back

**McHandsome- **just don't fall asleep

**Israeli_Ninja01- ** why not?

**McHandsome- **because Tony might get to see your beautiful sleeping face and I don't want that to happen ever again :D

**Israeli­_Ninja01- **you do not need to worry you get to see more then just my sleeping face McHandsome ^_~

**McHandsome- **Well, My little Israeli­ Ninja I am extremely happy with seeing every part of you but I don't want Tony to see any part of you, not even your sleeping face

**Israeli_Ninja01- **Fine I wont sleep, I have something to tell you, and it is something extremely important

**McHandsome- **What?

**Israeli­_­Ninja01- ** I need to tell you in person

**McHandsome- **ok when you get back we will have a wonderful dinner, I'm cooking

**Israeli_Ninja01- **well that is Too good of an offer to pass up, Uh Finally, We are at the crime scene, need to go, see you to night

_**Israeli­_Ninja01 singed out **_

_**McHandsome signed out **_

Ziva turned her phone off and in her pocket and put her hand on her stomach

She got out of the car and there they stood in front of an abandoned house where the body of a petty officer was found. They had went back to collect more evidence, When they heard gunfire inside the house

"DiNozzo, In the house with me, Ziva stay out here and see if he goes out" Gibbs commanded

Gibbs and Tony grabbed their guns and slowly entered the house

Ziva stood there and heard a noise coming from the back of the house so she went to check it out when she rounded the corner of the back of the house, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head then her world went black

---------------------------------

::::::::::::With Abby:::::::::::

McGee signed out of his IM and planned on what he was making for Dinner

"Was that Ziva" Abby asked

"What?" McGee asked

"Was that Ziva you were talking to on your phone" Abby said timidly

"Yes, it was, we do this all the time when we are not near each other" McGee said with a smile

Abby looked at him and her heart ached

"You really love her don't you" Abby asked on the verge of tears

"Yes-"

Abby crashed her lips down on his, with in seconds he pulled her away

McGee didn't yell or scream, he just calmly asked "Why"

"Because I, I just wanted to know if you felt anything if I kissed you"

"I am married Abby, I am in love with Ziva now not you any more"

"But I love you, Now and I wish I noticed sooner

"When you had me you treated me like a tool, when I would ask you to dinner you would say no, I hardly even spent time with you alone I would have to beg to even hold your hand, you even forgot my birthday,_ We _never even slept Together "

"But McGee I was playing hard to get"

"Hard to get" McGee said in Disbelief "Abby there was nothing_ to_ Get, we were together, so are you saying that cheating on me with Tony was also playing hard to get"

"No, it was just that he was there, when he was sad that Agent Cassidy died and he was still undercover, so I went to talk to him he was a mess and it made me feel like I did when Mitch was stocking me, I felt like I was all alone, and I noticed a softer side to Tony and I liked it."

McGee felt like he was just punched in the face "Alone, You thought you were Alone, Abby I was there the _whole_ time you were being stocked, I was _always_ there _any_ thing you wanted I _bent_ over backward to get, I _always_ wanted to see _you_ happy, I was in _love _with you. And as for Tony you should have let Ziva take care of his tears _not_ you, you were suppose to be taking care of my tears, Not his, **mine**" McGee said calmly

"I am so Sorry that I cheated on you, I just did not feel the same way I felt for you anymore.."

"Then why did you lie to me about it, Why did you give me false hope to that if I changed I would win your heart back when I never had it in the first place" McGee raised his voice a little

"I, I couldn't tell you the truth" Abby said tears welling up inside of her

"I realized something since being with Ziva, in a relationship honesty is what makes a relationship work, with out trust a relationship is meaningless, So you and Me as far as I am concerned _Never _had a relationship, all there was, was unrequited love on my part" McGee explained

Abby started to cry

McGee's phone rang "McGee" He answered

"McGee I need you to track Ziva's cell" Gibbs stated

"Why isn't she with you" McGee asked

"McGee just do what I say!!" Gibbs barked

McGee went to a near by computer in Abby's Lab and traced Ziva's Cell phone, but came up empty

"I can't find her, Now tell me, what is going on Gibbs" McGee said in a Panic and Angry voice

"Ziva's Missing"

McGee felt his heart drop and shatter

"What" Was all McGee could say

**&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&**

**Oh Ziva is Missing, Where is she? Any guesses? Let me know, Review !!! **

**Thanks for reading this chapter ^_^ I hope you liked it, because in the next couple chapters Tensions are going to run high **

_**---Princess Kag 3--- **_


	5. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS, but I want to, who wants to give me it for Christmas, Anyone? Don't all say Yes all at once………any body…No, ok :) **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"_Ziva's missing" _

_McGee felt his heart drop and shatter_

"_What" Was all McGee could say_

_**!!! Chapter 5 !!!**_

"She's not here" Gibbs stated "We went into the house because we heard suspicious noises and we left her outside to keep watch and now she is gone, are you sure you did the search right" Gibbs asked

"Yeah, I am sure" McGee said a little shaken

"Well let Abby check again" Gibbs stated and hung up seconds later Abby's lab phone rang

"Scuito's Labby, Abby Speaking" Abby said recovering a little from her and McGee's talk

"Abbs we need you to locate Ziva's Cell" Tony Said

"Why what's wrong" Abby asked while working on it

"Can you just please try" Tony pleaded

"Umm I can't find it she must have her cell off" Abby stated "But why did I have to track her, she left with you guys didn't she"

"Yeah but now she is missing" Tony told

Abby gasped "As in kidnapped missing"

"We don't know yet" Tony stated "Look I got to go we are on our way back with some evidence"

"OK" Abby said softly

She looked at McGee as he was sitting down head in his hands

"McGee,"

"Abby not now" McGee's phone chirped indicating he got a message from Ziva, he quickly opened it. It was a picture of Ziva blood running down her head, she was tied to a chair her eyes closed. As McGee looked at it his hand began to shake his eyes grew bigger.

As he dashed out the lab he dialed MTAC, A computer specialist answered

"Hello"

"This is special Agent McGee, I need connection with the Director of Mossad immediately I will be up there in 3 minuets, make it happen" And he hung up

McGee swiftly walked up the stairs and walked in to MTAC, as he went down the small steps Director David's Face popped on screen he nodded to the specialist to show his appreciation.

"Aww McGee you agreed to my proposal" David said with smile

McGee's face with emotionless and cold

"What happened" Eli asked

"My Wife has Been Taken" McGee responded in Hebrew

The Directors Face went into shock, he never expected that "What do you mean Taken" He responded in the same language

"I mean she has been kidnapped and I believe that it is either Hamas or Mossad" McGee said coldly

"I can assure you that it is Not Mossad that is after her" Eli said outraged

"I Need more then just your assurance Eli, I need your power" McGee all but yelled

Eli was taken Back "What do you mean, Power"

"I need Mossad to help me find her, this is too much for me to do alone" McGee confessed

"You have everyone else at NCIS, what more do you need Timothy" Eli asked seriously confused

"There is only so much they can do, and I need some of Mossad on this one, this may be higher than NCIS, Ziva has a lot of enemies I knew that when I married her, and now I need to save her, so are you helping or was this waste of my time" McGee asked Darkly

Eli gained hate into his eyes "Yes we will help who ever has taken my daughter and my only grandchild must die"

McGee Darted his eyes to the screen "Grandchild, Ziva's Pregnant"

"Yes she is, were you not aware"

"_that must be what she wanted to tell me in person, that she was pregnant" _McGee felt like crying but held it In.

"She did not tell you" Eli asked somewhat softly

"She was going to, before all of this" McGee replied

"I am sending two of my best agents to help you find her"

McGee just nodded tensely

"We will find her" Eli reassured

"We Better or all of you will pay the price" McGee said darkly And ended transmission

**----------------------**

**::::::::ISRAEL::::::::: (Dialogue All in Hebrew) **

McGee ended transmission, Eli sat in his chair and thought of who to send over to America to assist. Then it came to him, he pressed his call button to his secretary

"Hannah send, Rivkin and Lasavarti to my office"

Moments later the two officers entered.

"You called for us sir" Rivkin asked

"Yes, I have a mission for the both of you" Eli stated

"And what is that mission" Lasavarti asked

"To Go to America and help Special Agent McGee, I am sure you have both met him before."

"Yes sir we have" Rivkin growled a little under his breath

"Well Ziva has been taken and we need to find her" Eli stated

"Yes Sir" They Both replied

"Your plane leaves in 30 minuets you have 20 to gather clothes and pack, I want all your efforts on this, She is my daughter and I am serious when it comes to Ziva" Eli said sternly

They both nodded

"Now Go" Eli commanded

They both left his office

He sat back in his chair "Zivaleh where are you" he said to him self

**----------------------------**

**::::::Warehouse in Israel::::: **

Ziva sat in chair hands tied behind her back and warm blood slowly running down her head. She slowly opened her eyes, the room was pitch black except for the light that was directly over her head, her head was throbbing, Not only that but she felt nauseous and sick to her stomach. She hoped that while she was unconscious they did not hit her stomach she did not want to lose the baby, her and Timothy's baby. She was only 4 weeks pregnant, she wanted a family more than anything.

She felt pain run through her head, the last thing she remembered was being left out side to watch the Ramondson house while the Tony and Gibbs went inside. Ziva's recollection thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. The light poured in from outside, and a 3 figures walked in Ziva could tell that 2 were males and one was a female. Ziva knew who she was as soon as she spoke

"Well Well, Ziva David how does Miss perfect feel now that she has been kidnapped" The woman spoke.

"A whole lot better when you finally die, Isabella Lasavarti" Ziva spat

A smile appeared on the womans features "Die, me die, I will never die, but when I get back you will"

Ziva was taken back "What where are you going"

"I am going to NCIS in Washington to help your wonderful husband with your kidnapping investigation" She stated

Ziva smirked "All because you are obsessed with Tim, does not mean he will want you Isabella"

Isabella's face grew upset "No he will love me just like I love him from the day I saw him, he is smart, kind, loving and sweet. And you do not deserve him" Isabella spat as she slapped Ziva across the face

Ziva faced Isabella again blood running down her lips

"I have a plane to catch" Isabella stated as she walked off

"Stay away from him" Ziva screamed

"I can't assure that, after he finds out your dead he might need to be consoled" Isabella finished before she left the warehouse

"Dead" Was all Ziva said before one of the men took out his gun, pointed it at her then pulled the trigger

The shot rang out throughout the warehouse

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**How was it, I want to know ^_^ do you want me to go on **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	6. Arrivals

**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**

**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**

"_I can't assure that, after he finds out your dead he might need to be consoled" Isabella finished before she left the warehouse_

"_Dead" Was all Ziva said before one of the men took out his gun, pointed it at her then pulled the trigger_

_The shot rang out throughout the warehouse_

_**!!! Chapter 6 !!!**_

Ziva did not close her eyes or flinch as the man pulled the trigger, all she did was smile. Because she knew it was not going to hit her. As the shot erupted she looked them straight in the eye, the bullet grazed her neck. Leaving drops of blood in its place and also the heat of the bullet to add to the pain. Judging from the size of the men that held her captive she would not escape with out getting cut of bruised and she did not want to lose her child. So all she could do was wait to be rescued and hope Timothy would not believe she was dead. Was her last thought before she was knocked unconscious by an hard knuckled fist that slammed across her face.

**---------------------------**

**::::::::NCIS HQ::::::::**

McGee sat at his desk pondering what Director David said "Ziva's Pregnant" He said to him self

"What was that McGee" Gibbs asked

"Uh I said Ziva's power hit" McGee lied "She might have hit her attacker"

"Yeah we don't even know if she was even taken, McIdiot" Tony intercepted

McGee glared harshly at Tony

"Tony is right for once, we don't know if she has been taken" Gibbs agreed

McGee pulled out his phone and showed the picture he was sent of Ziva to Gibbs and Tony

"Whoa, boss we got to find her" Tony stated

"Well thank you Captain Obvious" McGee chastised

Just then he was sent another message, He quickly opened it was a picture of Ziva she had a gun pointed at her.

"McGee get in contact with director David and let him know the situation" Gibbs commanded

"I already did boss" McGee stated

"What, when" Tony asked

"About 10 hours ago yesterday afternoon to be exact" McGee answered

"And why am I being showed that Ziva has been taken now, McGee" Gibbs asked hovering McGee now

"Because, I knew you were going to ask me to let him know after you saw the message so I took it upon my self and told him first." McGee said looking the man in the eyes not even flinching

Gibbs smiled and backed up a little, he finally knew what changed, but another thing was added that he could not figure out but he let it go for the time being

"Ok so what did the director David say" Gibbs asked

"That he will be sending some agents over to help assist us" McGee replied

"Did he say who" Tony asked

"NO I guess it is going to be a surprise" McGee stated

"Alright, I will do my own investigation in MTAC, McGee you are in charge of this. I want every detail." Gibbs stated before he left the building for coffee

Tony and McGee looked for clues about where Ziva might be When they were interrupted by a voice McGee knew all to well

"I leave Ziva in your care for less then a month and she is already in trouble, some man you are." Said a heavily accented Man, his hair was curly on top and he had a small beard. Dressed in a grey suit and dress shoes he was entering the bull pen.

McGee turned around to face the man, then smirked "Well, Michael Rivkin what a terrible surprise, Don't tell me you felt the urge to help with this mission"

"More like eager, when this is all over Ziva will know who she can trust an want to be with" Rivkin smiled

"Well keep on dreaming Mike"

Michael Rivkin Glared

"Are you the Michael Rivkin, Ziva decided Not to marry", Abby asked while entering the other side of the bull pen

"Yes, Michael Rivkin with Mossad, you must be Abby Scuito" Michael then looked at Tony "And you are Anthony DiNozzo"

"Yeah how do you know our names" Tony asked

Michael just smiled "I am not the only who has been talked about"

"Please tell me Eli sent someone other then you, if not this is going to difficult" McGee stated

"True, at least I get to torment you and gloat about how you are unfit to be with a woman such as Ziva" Michael mentioned

"True and at least if you piss me off good enough I get to kick your ass" McGee replied

Both men glared into each others eyes. Until the elevator dinged and a woman walked out

"Michael how did you get up here so fast, sometimes I think you can walk through walls" The woman stated

"Whoa" Tony said as he saw her

She was smoking hot on Tony's radar. She was just the right height for any guy, she had curly dark drown hair that stopped at her shoulder. A pretty smile. And grass green eyes. She was wearing white sneakers, a blue jean mini skirt, a light green spaghetti strap form fitting shirt and a black bikini under her clothes, she was almost as beautiful as Ziva _**almost.**_

"Izzie" McGee called out excitedly

"Tim!!!" She replied as she ran and jumped up into his arms and hugged him closely. Abby noticed that she sniffed him as well.

McGee let go of her

"who are you" Abby asked extremely jealous

"I am Isabella Lasavarti, I am with Mossad" She replied

"And how does Pretty woman like you, know probie" Tony asked

"Well I met him in Israel and we were doing our weekly training and we ended up partnered together on the survival training so we became, close" Isabella explained

"Yeah she was a life saver I was so happy we were friends in that training month" McGee stated

Isabella twitched angrily at the word 'friends', Which did not go un noticed by Tony who was staring at her hungrily.

"Yeah I was too" she said in a disbelieving tone

"Your going to help us find Ziva as well right" He asked

She cringed at the sound of Ziva's name, Michael who noticed right away and focused on her

"Well lets just say that by the end of this she will be where she is supposed to be" Isabella smirked

**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**

**Hey did you like it, love it, hate it or was it OK,……….. let me know :] **

**Should I go on?**

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


End file.
